


Hair

by Belphegor_Xin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lap Pillow, these dorks i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegor_Xin/pseuds/Belphegor_Xin
Summary: Guilty kiss meeting but someones late.





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to IM@S songs i feel like I've cheating on something orz

“Looks like Mari-chan is gonna be late,” Riko stared at her phone with a very shiny line message on it. “What now Yocchan?” 

They were both on Riko’s couch and watching some television.

Yoshiko yawned and stretched “Mnnnn… I’m sleepy” Yoshiko cracked her neck and her fingers, and Riko cringed. God did Riko dislike it when she does that. Yoshiko is always frail looking and with every crack, it seemed like Yoshiko would actually break. “Ah sorry Riri. It just kind of wakes me up a bit.”

Riko sighed “Did you stay up late playing video games again? You know we have a Guilty Kiss meeting today. Geez.” 

Yoshiko pouted. “Mou Riri move a bit.”

“Hm?” Riko scooched closer to Yoshiko.

“No, not towards me,” Yoshiko voice noticeably gets deeper “I know you want to be closer to the great Yohane but that not…” Riko gave an unamused face to Yoshiko. “Alright, I get it” her voice goes back to its usual pitch, “Just move towards the end of the couch.” 

Riko sighed and scooched over to the end of the couch. “ What do you what me to…” Before she could finish Yoshiko laid down on Riko’s lap. Riko’s cheek grows darker. “Y-Y-Y-Yo-Yocchan what ar-r-are you doing.” 

“This feels nice.” Yoshiko was facing away from Riko but there was a noticeable smile in her voice. Riko smiled, running her hands through Yoshiko’s hair. “Hehee.” 

Some time passes by while they stay like that.

“Hmm? Mari-chan sure is late huh?” There was no response. “Yocchan… are you asleep?” Still no response… “Yocchan…” Riko whispered “Do you have someone you like? … I think I might…”

“I...do” Riko’s heart sank. “Riri do you... have someone you like?” 

“I..I...I think I might but… I don't think they like me back.”

“I see…” 

“Hey, Yocchan do you think I’ll look good with short hair.” Riko starts playing with Yoshiko’s hair again.

“Hmm?” Yoshiko turns around and looks up at Riko. “Why?” 

“You know what they say right? Something about nursing a heartbreak.” Yoshiko springs up. “Hmm?” and she sits down on Riko’s lap. “Y-Yocchan?” 

“Don't cut your hair for someone.” Riko looks down. “Riri…” Yoshiko's gently cups Riko’s cheeks. “For what it’s worth,” Yoshiko takes one of her hands and runs it through Riko’s hair. “I love your hair.” 

“Thank you Yocchan” Riko leans into Yoshiko’s hands. 

“Riri... Riko in fact I love …” 

“SHINY~” Yoshiko jumps off Riko and grabs the remote.

“I-I-I found the remote Riri!” she glances at Mari. 

“Hmm did I interrupt something?”

**Author's Note:**

> not shown Yoshiko freaking out on the inside because Riko is playing with her hair.  
> also I'm still working on yandere yohariko but I'm getting writers block with it so here's something short


End file.
